Twice Towards Justice
by Animesiac
Summary: Kushina has twins instead of just Naruto. Since Minato can split the Kyuubi's chakra into two babies, he lives. One twin is loud and determined, while the other is soft and intelligent. How will Naruto grow up with parents and a twin at his side. Strong!Naruto Strong!Jackson Rinnegan!Jackson Rinnegan!Naruto Hinata/OC(Jackson) Naruto/Fem. Haku. By the way, I don't own Naruto!
1. Prologue

The Kyuubi rampaged throughout the village Hidden in the Leaves. Screams of terror were heard across the Land of Fire, as the fox demon destroyed anything in its path. It was October the Tenth. Not only the day the Kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha, but the day two ultimate shinobi were born.

(Minutes Before)

"Minato, step away from Kushina or the baby dies." The mysterious masked man threatened. ' _And this started out a good day.'_ Minato thought with a frown. He used the Hiraishin the appeared next to the man before snatching his son out of his arms. "You're fast. But are you fast enough, Yondaime?" The current Hokage of Konoha noticed the explosive tags and threw the blanket away before disappearing with the baby. He appeared in their house before setting his son down. "Naruto, I've got to go save your mother and brother." The baby, now known as Naruto, let out a happy gurgle. Minato smiled sadly. "I'll see you later, son." The father of the baby disappeared in a yellow flash before reappearing with an injured, Kyuubiless Kushina. He then disappeared once more. Minato found himself face to face with the intimidating, Nine-Tailed Fox. His hands flew through multiple seals before yelling, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** Smoke covered the open area and a huge toad stepped out wielding a huge sword. "Minato, what's going on?" Gamabunta's booming voice sounded throughout the village.

"'Bunta, I need you to hold it still!" Minato yelled at the Boss Summon.

"Alright, but whatever you're going to do, you better make it quick. Even I can't hold the Kyuubi off very long." The young Hokage climbed onto the toad's back. He started making handseals for the technique to finish the Kyuubi and himself off. He was interrupted by the masked man that started this madness. "Quite hasty, aren't we Minato? Unfortunately, I can't have you do that." The man settled into a stance prepared to keep Minato focused on him. The Namikaze then saw something that caught his eye. Inside the Kyuubi's large pupils, was the Sharingan. Growling, Minato turned to the masked man, whose Sharingan was blazing through the hole in his mask. "You're controlling it?"

"Of course Minato. Why else would the Kyuubi attack Konoha for no reason?"

"There's only one person with the ability to do that, but he should be long gone by now. Tell me, are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked, dropping into his own stance. "You are correct, Minato." The Yondaime Hokage lunged forward, intending on ending the masked man's life. Madara just stood there, waiting to take the attack. Minato grinned, thinking he won already.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Minato's fist went straight the the body of the masked man. "W-What? Ho-how?" The blonde man stuttered. The Uchiha just chuckled. It sounded dark, _menacing_ even. "You can't hope to defeat me Minato." The Fourth just whirled around as the Uchiha was finished hand signals and planted a kick into his stomach. He then Hiraishined to Madara and placed both hands on his chest. His hands started to glow. ' _How?'_ The masked man thought. ' _He must have marked me with that kick. He may defeat me after all.'_ "The contract seal. You're breaking my control over the Kyuubi." Minato finished the seal and stepped back, panting. "You've stopped me today Minato, but the Kyuubi will be mine."

"Next time, I'll be prepared."

The masked man disappeared in a vortex from the eye hole of his mask. Minato turned around to see that the Kyuubi had stopped attacking the village and was lying down near the outskirts. "It's sleeping?" The Hokage asked, genuinely confused. "Oi, Minato!" Gamabunta grumbled underneath him. "What do you need?" Minato asked. "You probably need to seal it before it wakes up." He pondered on the thought before coming to a conclusion. "Good plan. I guess I'll have to use the Eight Trigrams Seal. I'll put the half the demon's chakra into Naruto and the other half into Jackson. I'll be right back 'Bunta." Minato disappeared in a yellow flash before returning with two crying babies in each arm. "Alright," He set the two babies down. "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style." Minato tore the Kyuubi's chakra in half and sealed one half in Naruto and the other half in Jackson.

"You did it, Minato!"

The said man whirled around to see his wife barreling towards him before being enveloped in a bear hug. The fact that she was even standing was a miracle, much less running at full speed. Minato chuckled, though it was hard to hear over his panting. ' _It's over. It's finally over.'_

(The Next Day)

If there were three things Minato hated in the world they would be paperwork, stuck up Uchiha, and council meetings. Right now, the latter was looking like number one. "Kill the demon." Mebuki Haruno screeched, effectively making half the shinobi council deaf. "Yeah, the demon dies when the babies do. Why not just kill it now to finish it off?" Another civilian said. "ENOUGH!" Minato yelled. He was furious. His blond hair falling in front of his face made him look sinister. He released some killing intent, which immediately shut the civilian side up.

"The boys will not die."

The civilians were outraged. "But Yondaime, we mustn't take the chance the Kyuubi will break the seal." Minato chuckled. "Do you trust in me?" The councilman looked confused. "Of course, Lord Fourth." The Fourth Hokage stood up, slamming his hands on the mahogany table. The kind man released almost all of his killing intent. "I sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto and Jackson, do you not trust in my ability. The boys will not die."

"The boys are my son. This meeting is over." Minato walked out of the room.

(Later that day)

Minato opened the door to his mansion. "Kushina! They're safe from the council for now." The woman who was called apon walked through a door to Minato's left. She had a red apron on with a bowl in her hands. "That's great. I still can't believe this didn't get hit by Kyuubi." She pondered, looking around the house. "Yeah, a blessing in disguise. Where are the boys?" Kushina pointed into the door she came from. "They're being my taste testers. I've got them tied down with chakra chains." Kushina laughed maniacally. Minato paled before pushing past his wife. "I'm just kidding Minato, no need to get your panties in a wad." The color returned to his face. He looked out over Konoha. ' _It'll get better.'_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

( 12 years after Kyuubi Attack)

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. The young Namikaze had just painted his dad's face and had the entire village's ANBU after him. They could never catch the boy due to his freakish stamina and speed. The speed came from his father, but the stamina came from the Kyuubi. Naruto just laughed as he hid in an alley, completely fooling the ANBU. "Too easy." The jinchuuriki stated. "OH YEAH?" Iruka's voice yelled from beside. Naruto yelped and fell to the ground comically. The chuunin gripped the young prankster by the shirt and drug to the academy nearby. The young boy was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki Swirl on the front. He had black ANBU style pants with bandages taping them down near ankles. Black ninja sandals went barely above his ankles.

Everyone was laughing when he was yanked into the classroom. "Oh, come on, Iruka-sensei!" He yelled. "I was just having some fun. We're graduating tomorrow, can't we do something fun?" Iruka just chucked Naruto back into his seat. The boy pouted. "You know, your pranks are getting really irritating." A calm orange haired boy (A/N- Nagato is going to play a part in this story. He is going to have his deva path as his body without the piercings. Jackson is a carbon copy of him due to their relation.) said next to him. "Oh sorry nii-san. I couldn't read your stoic face." Naruto's brother's eyebrow twitched. "YOU WANNA SEE UNSTOIC?" The burnt orange haired boy was nailed in the face by an eraser. "CALM DOWN, JACKSON!" Iruka yelled. "OH DO YOU WANNA SEE CALM?"

(The Gate to Konoha)

An orange-haired man walked through the gates. "State your business." Nagato just snorted. "I'm the Hokage's son. Nagato Namikaze." He said before walking off towards the Hokage Tower.

(The Hokage Tower)

The Fourth Hokage was currently finishing up the bane of a Kage's existence. Paperwork. Even with shadow clones it just keeps piling up. "Alright, now to the teams. Even if they haven't graduated yet, all of them are going to pass." A knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Come in." Nagato calmly walked into the room. Minato jumped up when he saw his son's face. "I didn't know you'd be back this soon." Nagato pouted. "Are you unhappy to see me?" Minato chuckled. "Of course not. So, why are you back early. I thought you were still gaining information on Akatsuki."

"I wanted to be Naruto's jonin sensei." Nagato replied. "Ok, I think I can do that. Who else would you like on the team?" Nagato paused. "Oh, I almost forgot about Jackson, and I'd like the Nara boy as well." Minato rose an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate why?" Nagato nodded. "Naruto and Jackson were trained to cover each others weaknesses. Naruto covers long range and Jackson covers short. Shikamaru's medium range Shadow Possession attack will be able to hold the opponent still while Jackson and Naruto attack. They would also have almost no weaknesses with the second strongest ninja in the village as their sensei. Plus, Shikamaru has got a way better head on his shoulders than Naruto, even though he's able to think on his feet. We can't just improvise every time." Minato nodded. "I see no problem, but Nagato. Don't sell yourself short, you're stronger than me." Nagato just stared. "Whatever."

(Graduation Exams/ The Next Day)

"Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said, coaxing Naruto into the back room. Naruto just gave Iruka his signature grin as he walked past him. "Alright Naruto, give me three clones." Naruto just put his fingers into a cross sign and made three clones. "Are Shadow Clones ok?" The boy asked. Iruka nodded before calling Jackson back. Naruto walked back to his seat. "Give me three clones." Jackson just gave Iruka a bored look before creating three shadow clones. "You pass." Jackson just smiled before substituting himself with Naruto so he didn't have to walk back.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"Alright, normally you would come back for team placement tomorrow, but the Hokage already had the teams chosen. I guess he knew everyone would pass. Team 1..." Iruka started calling out the teams. Naruto drifted off into his own world until he heard Team 7. "Team 7, Jackson Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto turned and high-fived Jackson before paying attention to the rest of the teams. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is already in use, so Team 10 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi." Ino suddenly stood up. "Haha, true love prevails!" Sasuke just slammed his face on the desk. "Alright everybody, meet here in one hour."

(1 ½ Hours Later)

"Team 8. Please come with me." A red-eyed woman stated. The tracker team followed the genjutsu mistress out of the room. "Dang, who in their right mind would be thirty minutes late to this?" Jackson asked, irritated at their still unknown sensei. "Wow Jackson. I didn't think I was that late. Kakashi still isn't here for Team 10." Jackson looked up at the familiar voice that came from the doorway. "Nagato!" Naruto yelled, running to give his brother a hug. "Hey guys! I'm your jonin sensei." "Jonin-sensei? More like the best ninja in the village. Troublesome sons of the Hokage." Do I really need to say who said that? "Well, meet me on the roof." Nagato said with a grin before disappearing in a shunshin. Jackson just chuckled before disappearing in his own. "I really need to learn that technique." Naruto said. Shikamaru just sighed and walked out. "Hey, wait for me!"

(On the roof)

"Ok, you guys know the drill. I have to give you a test tomorrow to prove you're real genin. Don't eat breakfast, you'll puke. Be there at 6:00 AM. Now, let's get to know each other. Say what you like, what you hate, your hobbies and dreams, and maybe even some interesting facts about your skills." Nagato stated. "Nagato, can you go first?" Nagato smiled. "Sure. My name is Nagato Namikaze. I'm 20 years old. I like training and my brothers. I dislike being in important positions, like Hokage. MY hobbies are cooking. My dream, uh, I guess just to be the best person I can be. I have the Rinnegan, which is one of the three great Dojutsu. Copycat, you're next." Jackson's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, I can't help it if I look and act like you!" Everyone's eyebrows rose. "You can definitely change the acting part. Just go."

"My name is Jackson Namikaze. I'm 12 years old. I like training, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and my brothers. I dislike being in the spotlight. I guess my hobby is cooking. My, uh, to be the best ninja I can be. I only use two ninjutsu other than the academy ninjutsu. (That means shadow clones as well.) I can use the normal Rasengan and the Hiraishin. I don't have to have seals or hand seals to travel with Hiraishin. I'm really good with taijutsu as well because I trained under Gai-sensei a couple years ago." Jackson smiled. "That was literally Nagato's entire speech with a couple different words." Naruto said, sweat dropping. "Ok, I'll go next. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I'm 12 years old. I like training and ramen. I dislike traitors and the amount of time it takes to cook ramen. My hobby is to taste different kinds of ramen and my dream is to be Hokage. I am not very good at taijutsu, but I'm great at ninjutsu. I can't use the Hiraishin because of my shoddy chakra control, but I can use the Rasengan. I'm also close to adding my elemental chakra to it. My element is wind and I can manipulate wind very easily and I can use shadow clones without hand seals. I know quite a few wind techniques. I guess that's it."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm 12 as well. I like cloud watching and playing shougi. I dislike putting a lot of effort into things. My hobby is cloud watching. My dream is to live to an old age with nothing special along the way. I can use my clan jutsu pretty well." ' _Well, won't this be an interesting group.'_ Nagato thought.

 **So, what do you think about the story? I'm thinking about giving Naruto and Jackson another bloodline, but I want them to be different. Tell me what you think. It's my first story on fanfiction and it's going better than I thought.**

 **I'm going to try to update weekly or biweekly, so watch out for new updates. I'm also going to make chapters longer soon. See you next time.**


End file.
